1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a doorbell system that plays back one or more high quality digitally sampled sound files when activated by pressing one of a plurality of doorbell buttons wherein the digital sound files are either recorded or downloaded from an Internet website or a mass music storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patents address issues related to doorbells and providing doorbell sounds. Several of the prior art patents disclose analog devices that use a recording device. Some of the doorbell devices are digital devices and provide digitally created sounds. None of these devices, however, incorporate digital sound files that are downloaded into the memory of a doorbell device from an Internet website or music mass storage device with the capability for recording digital sound files.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,187 to Spear discloses a door chime. It uses one or more tone bars that are electro mechanically energized and the door chime has a resonant chamber to amplify the sound. In addition, the coil energizing the tone bar is connected to an amplification system to produce audible sound in a home intercommunication system. This door chime cannot produce any sound other than that which is a tone bar frequency. The sound produced in the home communication system by the '187 patent is a monotone frequency. It does not generate music, voice and the like, when the door chime is activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,123 to Right et al. discloses a multitone signaling device. The '123 patent discloses a compact and economical circuit for a multitone horn which includes a microcomputer, an audio amplifier, a speaker, a power supply, and start control means with a common lead and a plurality of star leads. Connecting the common lead to a predetermined one of the start leads will initiate a predetermined one of the plurality of available tones. The available tones include both percussive and non-percussive tones, and the total number of available tones may be greater than the number of start leads. The '123 patent discloses a stand alone multiple tone audible signaling device capable of selectively producing one of a plurality of 13 distinguishable signals, amplifying the signal, and producing an audible sound through a speaker using a local power supply. Devices disclosed by the '123 patent cannot produce any sound other than these specific computer generated synthesized sounds. They do not generate music, voice and the like, when they are activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,061 to Shoff discloses a digitally driven audio effects generator. The digitally driven audio effects generator includes a source of binary information and keyboard which provides digital information to a plurality of source or sink type binary drivers. A ladder matrix is coupled to the binary drivers and provides an output signal. An audio frequency signal generator responds to the keyboard and controls an interrupting switch, which serrates the output signal at an audio frequency rate. The analog frequency sound output is generated by rapid switching of a digital signal with high and low voltage levels. This device can only produce mixtures of pure single frequency and cannot generate complex sounds like voice or music.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,022 to Patterson discloses an apparatus for generating auditory indicators. The '022 patent states that existing auditory warning systems are in general too loud and it is often difficult to distinguish between a number of different warnings. Further, under different conditions warnings may change character due to masking by varying noise. A warning system is based on a microprocessor and waveforms for each warning sound stored in a ROM. The waveforms are read out to digital-to-analogue converters (DACs) and used to drive a loudspeaker by way of programmable attenuators. Each waveform is devised to have at least four quasi-harmonically related frequency components at a power level in the range 15 to 30 dB above threshold. In this way the sounds are distinctive and do not change character with varying noise levels below threshold. The '022 patented device is designed to output a warning announcement through speakers selected from a set resident in the PROM together with noise cancellation based on noise levels measured by sensors at four different frequency values, improving the clarity of the warning message. Such a device is not a door chime but is rather a public address system with noise cancellation capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,214 to Angott et al. discloses a musical wireless alerting system. The musical wireless alerting system includes several detectors, which transmit RF signals to a common receiver. The detectors include manual switches to allow manual selection of a song or melody. The selection is coded in the form of an audio code, which is transmitted to the receiver. The receiver detects any RF transmissions and verifies that the received transmissions are identifiable with a receiver and reads the audio code. The audio code is compared with a plurality of stored songs or tones within memory for transmission to a speaker, which plays the tone or song. Each of the detectors sense different predefined conditions and indicate different audible indications to be played. The detectors may sense conditions such as opening of the door or depression of a doorbell. Several detectors with switch selectors for tone or song selections communicate by radio frequency to a central receiver. When the detector senses a predefined condition such as the opening of a door or the pressing of a doorbell, it communicates the predefined condition to the central receiver and also a code corresponding to the switch selection. The receiver plays an appropriate tone or song through the speaker system corresponding to the transmitted code. The songs and tones are resident in the memory of the receiver; are not changeable. They cannot be downloaded from an Internet website using a computer. Detector sensors are not hardwired to the receiver and represent several predefined conditions, not specifically a door chime mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,388 to Von Bauer et al. discloses a video doorbell system. A communication apparatus monitors sounds and images at a remote sensor station location, such as the entranceway of a dwelling. The apparatus includes a sensor station located at the entranceway, and a monitor station located within the building. A television camera and microphone at a sensing station close to the entrance of a building are triggered by pressing of a doorbell or infrared sensing of the presence of a person at the entrance doorway. The sensor station transmits the voice and video images by radio frequency to a monitoring station inside the building. The monitoring station can communicate by voice to the doorway allowing the user to speak with the person at the entrance door. This video doorbell system does not select from different tones, music or voice recordings when the doorbell is pressed. It does not have the capability of reprogramming the musical, vocal or tonal notes resident in the doorbell chiming circuitry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,083 to Johnson discloses a doorbell/answering system. The doorbell system presents a normal doorbell alarm with an alternative speech record/playback assembly. Upon depression of the exterior button extending through an exterior housing adjacent a building entrance the system will either energize the doorbell or urge the visitor to leave a recorded message for subsequent playback. The doorbell and/or record modes are selected by the user by a switch located within an interior housing mounted adjacent a building entrance. The housing includes the appropriate components and wiring to provide the doorbell and record/playback functions. In the '083 patent, the occupant may choose to use either the doorbell or record a message mode for the visitor. The playback/ answer system prompts the visitor with instructions before initiating the recording process. This doorbell/answering system either rings a doorbell or prompts the visitor to record a voice message for the occupant. It does not play musical notes, tones, and voice messages at the moment the doorbell is pressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,039 to Housley discloses a programmable doorbell control. An audible announcement is recorded and stored by a doorbell control module using speech controller integrated circuitry. A self-contained remote module may interface with the doorbell control module by means of a wireless intercom system. When the doorbell is actuated, the remote module transmits a tone or signal that is received and detected by the doorbell control module. In response, the doorbell control module activates an internal speech controller circuitry to generate a playback of a stored audible announcement. Similarly, a visitor can easily respond by actuating a recording actuation means to activate a microphone for generating a responsive audible message that can be transmitted to the control module for encoding and storage. In this manner, the visitor's audible message is encoded, recorded and stored by the speech controller integrated circuitry of the control module for playback. The '039 patented device plays a pre-recorded digital message to the visitor when the doorbell is pressed in the automatic mode and the visitor is provided means to record a digital voice message for the occupant. The doorbell is wirelessly connected to a controller, which plays the recorded digital message provided by the occupant or digitally records the visitor's response. The programmable doorbell control does not have a multitude of digital samples of voice, music and the like that function as the sound generated by a door chime. The doorbell controller is not hardwired to the doorbell and is not capable of accessing digital samples from an Internet website.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,818 to Lam discloses a programmable sound synthesizer apparatus. The programmable sound synthesizer has specialized hardware and programming methodology, which includes filling two tables in order to represent a sound pattern. This device may be used in many electronic goods, but it is not a doorbell chime. It does not digitally record any sound, but instead synthesizes sound pattern based on entries in the two tables.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,591 to Schwartz et al. discloses an electronic signaling system. Said electronic signaling system comprises a base unit including an audio media player for reproducing a recorded audio signal from an inserted recorded medium, and an audio output stage for producing an audio output responsive to the occurrence of a trigger signal. A remote triggering device, such as a doorbell, includes a signal generator for communicating energy from the triggering device to the base unit. A receiving device in the base unit is provided for intercepting the energy communicated from the triggering device for reproducing the recorded audio signal. The medium may be a replaceable medium, permitting the user to select, from a variety of sound recordings, which recording is to be played back when a visitor or a guest pushes the doorbell. The replaceable medium may be recordable by a user. The audio player is preferably a player capable of reproducing sound patterns from integrated circuits containing encoded or non-encoded sound program information. A simplified electronic signaling system may be placed in a child's room. When a pushbutton outside the child's room is pressed, a pre-selected sound/audio/song/message/program is played by the base unit in the child's room. The base unit may have a slot for receiving thematic cards having artwork thereon and carrying an IC containing sounds or sound patterns consistent with the theme depicted on the thematic card. In this manner, the child may enjoy listening to one of his or her favorite sounds, songs, tunes, noises, voices, etc. while viewing, through the base unit window, a picture having the same theme as the sound recording. The '591 patented system uses a base controller connected to house power and has an antenna for receiving remote triggering signal. Upon receipt of the signal, the sound pattern stored in the clip chip module is amplified and played on a speaker connected to the base controller. The entire contents of the clip chip module, which may be analog or digital, is played and is not capable of being individually selected according to the requirements of the user. The base controller does not communicate with more than one remote trigger device. The trigger device is not hardwired to the base controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,595 to Xydis discloses a CD quality wireless door chime. A doorbell system having a sound memory for storing and playing a CD quality doorbell sound is disclosed. The doorbell system includes a receiver unit for receiving an indication of a doorbell button being pressed, a code detector for commanding the sound memory to output stored sound signals and sound producing means for outputting a CD quality sound. Also disclosed is a method for storing a CD quality sound into a doorbell system. In the '595 patented device the sound file is digitally recorded, filtered and converted into an analog sound and stored in a sound memory chip and played when the doorbell is pressed. It is not a digital sampling playback and the sound file is not selected from a number of sound files. The sound file is analog, not digital, and is not capable of being updated using a website.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2001/0046304 to Rast discloses a system and method for selective control of acoustic isolation in headsets. It comprises an apparatus and method for providing controlled acoustic isolation within various forms of headsets. The selective control of acoustic isolation provides manual and automatic mechanisms for changing the amount of acoustic isolation provided by the headsets. Sounds in the environment that the user wishes to be made aware of can be programmed into a set of stored sound selection characteristics. In response to correlation of the stored sound characteristics with sounds in the external environment the headset decreases acoustic isolation by coupling signals from one or more external microphones to the audio conversion elements within the earpieces. Alternatively, the apparatus can respond to sounds to be blocked by increasing acoustic isolation. A manual control may be activated by the user to decrease acoustic isolation at their discretion. The '304 device uses speech recognition to allow critical words and has means for the user to listen to environmental noises or attenuate them. The '304 patent application does not disclose a door chime which plays digitally sampled sounds according to the preference of the user.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0033214 to Mikkelsen et al. discloses a media delivery platform. The media delivery platform includes the use of sound and/or image clips, which can be snippets or full files, as alerts for a variety of electronic devices. A collection or library of uniquely selected and/or edited clips may also be provided to the consumer on conventional telephone equipment. Algorithms are provided for the delivery, storage and playback of the sound files, including a delivery method algorithm, a parametric optimization and compression algorithm, and an error correction algorithm. In contrast to the conventional ring tones or musical chimes used to ring cellular phones currently on the market, the current invention provides a method for ringing cellular phones and landline telephones with real sound recordings including real music, which may be songs lifted from copyright registered CD tracks, and may comprise human voice, various instrument sounds, and other sound effects of a high quality. A software based system for encoding the hardware of existing cellular phones at the time of manufacturing with delivery, storage, and playback capabilities is provided, such that additional hardware is not required. No disclosure is contained within the '214 patent concerning a doorbell chime system having different digitally sampled sound clips.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0043047 to Braun discloses an electronic doorbell system. Said doorbell arrangement identifies visitors. The doorbell arrangement includes a user interface that allows a visitor to indicate that he is visitor or provide a user code. The doorbell system identifies the visitor and generates response signals specific to each visitor. This response signals include audible sounds such as musical tones or voice recordings. The response signals also include radio frequency signals transmitted to remote locations. The doorbell arrangement may include a computer such as a personal computer. This '047 patent application discloses an electronic doorbell system. The visitor is identified by a user code, which is used to activate a specific musical sound or a voice announcement when the doorbell is pressed. Means are provided to record various announcement messages and associate with a specific user code. This electronic doorbell system does not import specific or digital sampling music patterns from a website. The logic circuit carries only announcement patterns according to specified visitors and any specific digital sampling music pattern is not selectable by the user. If a new visitor arrives at the door and does not have a user code, it is unclear what the system would do.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0080855 to Koneff et al. discloses a doorbell system. Said doorbell system includes first and second pushbuttons and an RF transmitter activatable by the first and second pushbuttons. An RF receiver is configured to receive RF signals from the RF transmitter. The doorbell system further includes a microphone. A first storage device of the doorbell system stores a first sound. A second storage device is configured to record a second sound through the microphone. A playback device is operatively associated with the RF receiver and the storage devices to enable a user to select one of the sounds by pressing sequentially the first pushbutton and to play the selected one of the sounds by pressing the second pushbutton. The unit does not receive digitally sampled sound files from a website.
Foreign. Patent No. DE 10032909 to Fries discloses a programmable sound generator for signaling systems in buildings such as doorbell systems. The programmable sound generator has means enabling the owner or tenant of a building or the persons installing the system to store a noise, sound, music, etc. When a signal is released, the stored sound is played. The arrangement can be integrated with an existing doorbell or with entry security systems. The system may be arranged in a removable box with plug contacts. The '909 foreign patent discloses a doorbell with a programmable sound generator wherein the programmed sound is played when doorbell is pressed. Such a doorbell has only one sound. It does not provide a selection of digital sampling playback, and it is not connected to a website for acquiring digitally sampled sound files for use in the door chime.
Foreign. Patent No. DE 19961145 to Hartmann discloses a setting call/bell signal that involves placing individually selected sounds or noises from external source into memory in sound acquisition/reproduction device for retrieval by initializing signal. The sounds or noises are acoustically retrieved when an initializing signal is fed into the sound acquisition and reproduction device, e.g. a mobile or static telephone or a doorbell. A RAM chip can be used as the storage medium. The '145 foreign patent discloses a system for placing selected sounds in a static telephone or mobile phone or doorbell. Such a system is not connected to a website for receiving digitally sampled sound files for use in a door chime.
Internet Publication “Home Security” at source(s): www.10-best-home-security.com discloses getting your wireless doorbells, decorative doorbells or programmable doorbell buttons over the Internet. ‘Maybe you are looking for something a little different for your decorative doorbells. With some models you can program your wireless doorbells to play your favorite music or song when your doorbell button is pressed. There are units on the market that will allow you to record CD quality chime sounds, music or voice messages. An external jack allows you to plug into your computer, radio or CD players. Just think of the fun you can have as you record and change your 10-second doorbell chime. For creative design, reliable suppliers, state-of-the-art manufacturing and stellar products shop online today’. The units provided store a 10 second clip of song and play only one sound clip when the doorbell is activated. The Internet is used only to purchase the doorbell devices and is not used to download sound files. Further, the unit is incapable of selecting clips from a multitude of choices; and it is not connected to a website for downloading digitally sampled sound files.
Internet Publication “Programmable Doorbell” at www.timelygifts.net discloses programmable doorbells. ‘Welcome to Timely Gifts, home of the famous, ONE and ONLY Musical Programmable Doorbell, the only door chime easily programmed with any tune. If you can press a button/you can program in your favorite song. Musical doorbells are not all the same! Don't be fooled by cheap-sounding imitations. Only the Programmable Musical Doorbell from Timely Gifts gives you the option to easily and quickly program ANY of your own favorite songs any time you like, from patriotic tunes to popular standards, sports charge, sport fight songs, Christmas songs, military songs, anything you want to hear! Or, choose from one of the 48 pre-programmed tunes already installed (see list at left and HEAR them now). Enhance your home's Feng Shui and enjoy lovely music when the musical chime rings in your home. What a great; unique gift! IN STOCK— . . . Only $48.95! Order Now’. The programmable doorbell is purchased through the Internet and no sound files are downloaded into the programmable doorbell using a web-based connection. This allows programming of only one song and it is not clear if it includes digital samples. Further, the unit does not have the ability to download a digitally sampled sound file from a website.
Internet publication at http://www.bintin.de/catalog/product_info.php?cPath=6&products_id=46 discloses a High-quality designer door chimes with the hi-fi sound for $109.90. A compact device is said to be connected to one or two doorbells with 11 preprogrammed melodies and Three slots (2×8 seconds, 1×40 seconds) for downloading individual melodies, sound effects or announcements from a PC to the Hi-Fi Door Chime using cables and software, which are provided. The device has only limited capacity to provide three short melodies and does not have a website to connect to for receiving sound files.
There remains a need in the art for a doorbell system that has a multitude of digital sound files stored in the memory, which can be selected by the user to assign sound files for different doorbell activators. Additionally needed is a method and means for updating the sound files easily, which includes the capability of downloading high quality sound files from an Internet web site or downloading music files from a music mass storage device as well as recording and storing specific sound files.